The Cult of Skaro Chronicles III: Alone
by Dalek's Avion and Theodore
Summary: Somethings chasing the Humanised cult of Skaro and its turning into a nightmare for Thay. This one's deicated to Katie Chui.
1. Attack

**D.Avion; **Greetings! This is my third story about the cult of Skaro as a whole and I hope you like it. I most certainly do…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who… And I ain't making nothing from this story, okay.

**The Hunt**

**Chapter one- Attack**

Sickening silver reflected off each of its four walls.

Dalek Jast could never understand why Humans had a liking to label futuristic things with silver.

Silver buildings, silver vehicles, silver walls and silver everything. Everything had to be made out of steel these Humans had seemingly decided.

Jast sighed and looked at Caan who was lent against the corner of the elevator as they travelled towards their work place on the top floor of the building.

The lift stopped as another suited man entered ready to go to a new floor.

"Why do you dislike silver, Jast?" Caan asked as he read his brothers face.

Jast stared up at the ceiling of the lift.

"It's too... common don't you think, Caan? Caan!"

Jast wheeled around as he heard Caan give a muted strangle cry. Caan was lying on the floor clutching his chest.

He saw the suited man draw the knife from Caan just in time.

He grabbed the man's arm and swung it backwards making the man cry out in pain. The man tried to round on Jast but he was forced to the floor Jast's knee in his neck.

"Unworthy Pig!" Jast shrieked angrily at the man slamming his foot on the man's hand making the knife fall from his grasp and slide in to the wall.

A loud crunching sound and a loud yelp told Jast he'd crushed the man's bones. Jast kicked the man in the head knocking him out cold.

He turned to Caan who was collapsed against the lift corner clutching his chest and grimacing in pain.

Caan grinned through his pain.

"Not so silver now, ah, Jast?" Caan grunted angrily. "More like bloody red ain't?"

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

"Do humans always have to be so annoying and primitive?" Dalek Thay growled a he rushed to reached Dalek Sec's side.

Sec looked at him eyeing him with amusement.

"What makes you say that Thay?" Sec asked as they walked along the pavement towards the vehicle rally.

"Well, I mean, they don't look after their planet, they're incapable of looking after each other-" Thay felt Sec's hand slam his jaw bone shut as two humans walked by.

"Ow! What was that for?" Thay growled nursing his mouth.

"Don't talk about humans in that way while they're around!" Sec hissed.

"Okay, okay but did you have to do it so hard?" Thay asked, as he noticed that Sec had stopped.

"Oh you thought that was hard little Dalek Boy, I'll show you hard." A bulky, muscular human stood in their way.

"What do you want?" Sec growled angrily half pushing Thay behind him.

"Nothing. I just wanna see you two little Dalek scum get what you deserve." The Human growled.

"NO! Sec! Sec! Help me!" Thay suddenly screamed as Thay's arm was wrenched out of his grasp.

"THAY!" Sec yelled turned to see Thay being picked up and crushed against another man's chest. Thay was being suffocated.

"Thay!" Sec tried to run for him but the other man grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away. Sec snarled and struggled to get free. The man pulled his arm back a far as they would go and tried to make them go further.

Sec yelled and protested kicking at his attacker and eventually struggled free as he aimed a kick at the man's groin.

He ran to Thay's aid, pulling out his small army knife and slashing it across the man's arm making him drop Thay.

Shoving Thay behind him he held his knife out at the two brawny figures looming over him and Thay.

"Leave my son alone!" Sec snarled at the men whom merely laughed at him. "Leave him alone, you hear me!"

Thay weakly came to his senses, shaking hi head to get rid of the blur vision.

He suddenly felt someone grab him by his collar and hoist him into the air. Thay kicked at screamed but he only heard deep throaty voices.

He suddenly hears Sec's voice, far away then close.

He felt the air rushing around him as he was dropped to the ground.

He crawled around like a blind child but felt someone kick him on to his back.

He lay, dazed and drifting into unconsciousness as the sounds of Sec and those foul humans struggles began to fade.

He closed his eyes. He was desperate to help Sec but he could no longer hear sound of a struggle if he did they were faint.

Yes, Sec had fought them off. He knew...

Thay open his eye and the world suddenly returned to him. He was lying hurt, on his back staring up at the cars high above flying in the New London highways.

He got to his knees and looked for the bodies of those two stunted little apes and of Sec standing in triumph over them.

He only saw one. Lying motionless on the pavement a pool of blood growing around him.

Thay felt tears run down his face. "No." He croaked painfully his chest still hurt.

He suddenly saw movement as a hand rose clutching his communications device.

"Sal..." A weak voice heaved coming from the body.

_"Sec? What is it? What's wrong? You sound hurt! Sec?!"_ Sal's voice came from the device.

The device dropped to the ground and the arm lay limp against the ground.

"No! Sec!" Thay cried, crawling towards Sec's body.

Blood covered his face and flowed from open wounds. He could barely move. His arms lay broken and injured at his sides.

The eye open and looked at Thay.

"I'm... sorry-" Sec choked heavily. His eye closed and he fell limp and unmoving.

Thay stared down at him scared.

Sec was so helpless, so hurt. He felt like crying over him but he heard Sal's voice.

_"Thay? Thay is that you? Oh please pick up if you're there!"_ Sal's voice begged.

"Sal..." Thay croaked.

_"Thay? Is everything okay? Is Sec alright?" _Sal's voice begged.

"No.." Thay choked and collapsed to the ground crying and whimpering.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**Dalek Avion-**Aye, bad start I know... Even I don't know what's gonna happen... kinda scary init? Is someone gonna die. Isn't someone gonna die. Is someone gonna yell and scream (yes probably)... or is someone gonna start yelling at random things and jabbing on like their drunk. (Thay's too young to drink, by the way)

**Reviews! I like em' because they're love and every one likes a little bit of love... (Yes even Daleks, Dickhead up the back...**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two-A promise**

Dalek Sec lay badly hurt and slumping into unconsciousness.

He felt pain like he'd never felt before. But Thay had been hurt at that hurt even more pain than any other. He struggled to reach his communications device on his belt. Both arms where broken and his head felt cracked. He managed to reach it he held it up and flicked it on.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came was a strangled gasp of pain.

"Sal…" Was all he could manage to gasp.

_"Sec? What is it? What's wrong? You sound hurt! Sec?!"_ Sal's voice came from the device. He sounded panicked and concerned for him but all Sec could hear was a blurred and sickening sound. His arm faulted and he dropped the communication's device from pain and weakness.

He felt movement near him and he wearily stirred. He weakly opened his eye a touch and saw a blurry image of Thay bending over him.

He'd failed him… Sec knew he had. He'd failed his son.

"I'm- sorry-" Sec choked weakly. His vision went a blinding white and Dalek Sec slumped into a deep coma…

**XXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Sec was heavily sedated in the intensive care unit of New London hospital. He had a breathing apparatus; drips, a heart lung machine (1) and anything else being used to help keep him in this world and out of the next.

Thay was staring at his body shakily and pale. He was terrified at how weak and vulnerable Sec was. Never had he seen Sec so helpless.

"Are you alright?" The Nurse asked Thay as he stood hurt and scared.

Thay looked at the nurse with her long brown hair and gentle face. She looked at him concerned.

He shook his head and closed his eye. He felt tears forming in his eye but he held them back.

"It's okay little guy. It'll be alright." She said softly putting her arm around him.

Thay shook his head, "No, no, you don't understand…" He choked softly.

"He's your father, isn't he?" The nurse said softly. Thay nodded looking at her.

"Do you have someone to care for you now?"

Thay nodded. "Sal, he's my grandfather."

"Do you want me to get him here for you?" The nurse asked gently.

Thay nodded to horrified to say anything.

"My name's Katie by the way." The nurse said to Thay softly. "Ask for me if you need me okay?"

Thay nodded dumbly, to emotional to speak. Nurse Katie left Thay to himself, to stare at the limp wounded figure of his father Dalek Sec.

How could someone be so cruel? How could someone mere… human… defeat his Dalek Sec. How could they leave him for dead and wounded? Whoever had done this to Sec was going to pay. They were going to pay for their insolence.

For as long as he knew Dalek Sec had protected him, ever since he was hatched and every since they had become human.

They would pay, Dalek Thay would take out those whom had so badly wounded his father and he would make them scream as Sec had.

Thay grabbed the edge of the window and stared sadly at his limp father.

He would make them pay…

He would…

He swore…

**XXCultofSkaroXx**

"Come on Thay. Let's leave. There's nothing we can do to help except let the Doctor's and nurses do their jobs." Sal murmured to Thay gently leading his grandson away from the window of the intensive care unit.

Thay merely shrugged helplessly and let himself be led away by Sal.

Caan had been stabbed and now they had gone to see Jast whom had crushed Caan's attackers hand.

Jast grinned as they came up to him.

"How's Caan?" Sal asked.

"Fine…" Jast grinned. "The knife wound wasn't to deep and he managed to yell his head of at his attacker. How's Sec?"

He noticed Thay's sad, mournful face string down at the ground.

"Oh." Was all Jast could say. "I'm sorry."

"Nurse says he's in acoma, they don't know when he's going to wake up." Sal said sadly.

"I'll get them." Thay growled quietly to himself.

"Thay, No." Jast said softly.

"No! Jast!" Thay blurted out suddenly. "Sec's been protecting me for all of my life and all I've done for him is nothing. I'm going to make them pay Jast! I'm going to make them pay!" Thay said his eye wild his face angry.

Jast stared sadly at Thay.

He pulled Thay in to a hug and cuddled him.

"Thay, I know it's hard seeing someone you love so hurt and in pain but you can't go after those men. What if Sec awakens and finds you out cold in a hospital bed after all he's been through to protect you from those men. In Sec's name, do you promise not to go looking for those men?"

Thay looked disheartened at the ground. Slowly he raised his head to look up at Jast. Jast was serious. That look in his eye. Jast and Caan where the next closest things to Sec. And they honored and loved him above all else.

Thay nodded gently.

"Thay," Jast growled in a low voice. "That isn't good enough! And you know it."

"I promise. In Sec's name."

Jast smiled. "I know it hurts Thay. But you just gotta let it go, Okay?"

Thay nodded wiping away falling tears.

Jast gently took up Thay's little arms and cuddled his poor nephew.

"Sec's strong, he'll survive Thay." Jast whispered in Thay's ear. There was no response from Thay. He just wimpered in Jast's arms.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion: **Well no one's dead yet. And this stories dedicated to someone called Katie Chui. Read it! Read the Wrath of Caan! I command you! See she's even in the story... I put people who review and if like their stories in. (Sorry Mongy, your name's a bit to strange for my stories. Maybe in the next one? Okay? I'll try. I promise I will.)

**Please review... It's love... I like love... love's good... makes ya feel all warm and tingly inside...**


	3. Supernatural instances

**Chapter 4-Supernatural instances**

Dalek Sec opened his eye.

He did not feel any more pain. He was free of it and his body did not feel... part of him any more. It was strange to admit but it didn't.

Slowly rubbing his eye and sitting up he looked around him.

He was in a hospital room.

A nurse was working at his side. She bent down behind him and attended to his bed.

Thinking this was a bit strange he stared down at what she was attending to.

He saw his body lying unconscious and on life support on his bed.

His heart went wide. His first conclusion was that he was dead.

The nurse looked at the monitor. His heart rate was racing.

She pressed the intercom button for a Doctor and knelt over him.

"It's alright Sec, you're fine, just calm down." The Nurse said softly.

Sec shook his head. He wasn't dead.

That was good to know. He calmed down and clutched his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"What is happening to me?" Sec asked wearily. He looked at the nurse and saw her ID badge. "Well Katie Chui? Answer me!" He asked.

Sec looked at the nurse. She didn't even seem to notice him. He reached out a hand and poked the human girl.

She did not flinch. And his finger went straight through her flesh.

Shuddering he turned his attention to Thay leaning against the window crying at seeing his limp body. At the same time the nurse seemed to notice him and went out to comfort him.

Sec slid off the bed and followed her to the intensive care unit door.

"I wonder if I can walk through walls?" Sec grinned to himself trying to walk through the wall but instead got very flustered as he found himself on the floor.

"Obviously not." Sec growled. Opening the door he was recieved with a shriek of horror.

"That door just opened by itself!" A lady screamed pointing at him.

"Oopsies, gotta be more careful."

He noticed hay being led of by Sal. Deciding to follow he found them made himself make sure he could not upset anymore people.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Thay, Jast, Caan and Sal made their way home. Thay looking droopy and sad in the back seat while Sal cuddled him all the way home.

"Come on Thay." Sal said gently lifting the boy to his feet and putting him down on the pavement outside their house.

Jast was already halfway up the foot path went there was a tremendous THROOOM! and the ground seemed to shake.

There was screams coming from all directions and Then defeanting ilence after what seemed like an hour.

"Is everyone okay?" Sal choked and gasped his face and clothes covered in fine dust.

He picked Thay up from the ground and brushed the dust from his clothes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Thay nodded coughing slightly.

"Caan, Jast?"

A feeble cough came from a pile of wood and it reveled to be Caan. Caan nodded wearily.

"Jast? Jast!" Thay cried running to his uncles aid. He found him buried underneath a pile of wood and stone. He grasped Jast's arm and pulled him up as Jast stirred.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only mild concussion I think... I'll be fine..." Jast said softly.

The neighbours were gathering to see the damage.

"Someone wants to destroy us." Caan said in a chilled tone.

"Don't say that Caan!" Thay cried angrily.

"Think about it. We were all attacked. Me and Jast. You and Sec. And someone planted a bomb in our house. Sal. Did you see anyone here?"

Sal shrugged and looked at Caan. "Only the Builder. He came in and checked the house for weaknesses... oh no..."

"Why, why do they want to destroy us?" Thay asked Jast.

"Because, we are Daleks. They want to destroy us because we are Daleks."

"And you'd better run too." A chilling voice called across the street. They turned and aw that bulky figures of the two men whom had attack Thay and Sec.

Thay felt hatred well up inside him.

"You hurt my Father! You'll pay for it! I'll make you pay! I WILL!" Thay screamed tears running down his face.

The men only laughed as Jast struggled to keep Thay in his grasp.

"Thay you promised..." Jast hissed at him. "Thay, just calm down..."

Thay buried his face into Jast's chest and clutched him tightly.

"What do you want with us?" Caan said in a deadly tone.

The two men turned to face him.

"Pure Daleks must be destroyed. Our master commands it. He wants you dead and we will happily but you to your graves."

"We're not pure Daleks you big oaffs!" Sal growled angrily at the to men. "Ever seen Human Dalek hurt someone?"

"You took in those humans for experiments remember Dalek Sal. Don't you remember?"

"What?" Jast's eye narrowed. "Sal, you did not tell Sec or any of us this. But I will deal with it later. More urgent issues aquire attention."

"Who is your Master?" Caan asked angrily.

The two men merely just walked away. "You're time is up Daleks."

Caan's eye widened. He looked at the car.

There was a bomb beneath the car.

Quickly he grabbed him laptop from the front seat and creamed 'run!' at his compainions as the car exploded in a heated firebal senting scrapnal every where. Jast yelped as a piece of metal embedded it self into the back of his lower right leg.

As soon as everything died down the Daleks where left stared at a patch of black on the road that had been Caan's car.

Caan gently picked Jast up off the road and followed Thay and Sal to find a place of refugee to stay the night.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion: **It' really hotting up now itn't? Someone could die. I just haven't decided yet. And plus, I'll leave it to public opinion if someone wants me to kill or keep someone. To erase a character or not to erase a character... that is the question. And I've killed off Sal once so meh...

**REVIEW...(please?) I want some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Identification**

Dalek Sec sat beside Dalek Thay in spirit form as he sat his knees clutched to his chest in an attempt to keep warm.

Caan appeared behind him and cuddled Thay to him.

Dalek Jast lay asleep on the blanket nearby, his right leg heavily bandaged from the wound from the piece of shrapnel that had embedded itself into his leg.

Caan and Sal had managed to pull it out but with difficulty.

Jast had been in agony when they had pulled it out. Screaming and crying.

Jast had lain shivering and whimpering in pain for about an hour afterwards until Caan had giving him some medicine to ease the pain and he had fallen asleep.

"Jast'll be alright Thay. As soon as we found out who's behind this." Caan whispered to the tired Dalek.

Thay nodded wearily and closed his eyes.

Caan sighed and looked up a Sal.

"I do hope that Sec will be alright." Caan looked at Sal.

In the short year they had been together, they had learnt that Sal wasn't a heartless beast but a kind caring man.

Sal looked deep in to the fire and then up at the ceiling of the large warehouse of which they had hidden out in.

"He'll be fine, Sal. Hopefully we'll be fine too." Caan said looking down at Thay whom had peacefully fallen asleep in his arms.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Thay was rudely awakened by the sound of Caan's laptop being opened. Sunlight was filtering in through the sky lights.

"Is it morning?" Thay yawned crawling to his feet.

Caan nodded and returned to his computer.

Sitting beside Caan he peered at the screen.

"I can identify where the bomb came from. It was made from Dalekanium-"

"Dalekanium?" Thay asked a confused look on his face. "Isn't that Polycarbide, our Polycarbide? What… how did someone get our travel units?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to get a signal and then I'm going to find out." Caan said.

"I am coming with you." Thay said softly.

"No. You promised Jast. You can't break his promise when he's like that." Caan said pointing to Jast motionless sleeping body lying peacefully beside Sal.

Thay looked at the floor and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm still upset about yesterday. And what happened with the car and everything."

Caan nodded and returned to his computer.

"Caan." Thay said in a very faint voice a few minutes later. "What about Sec? He's lying alone in that hospital bed with out someone speaking to him. What if he's attacked in the hospital."  
"He won't be." Caan said softly.

Thay walked some way away and looked through Dalek Jast's rug sack. He found Jast communications device and pulled it out and placed it at his ear.

"Sec…" He said softly into the device.

He could only hear the beeping of the life support machine.

Thay's eye closed and he listened deeply to the noises of Sec's room. The others might of thought this strange and pointless but to Thay it was the only thing that reminded him that Dalek Sec was still living and he was still fighting for life.

"Hello?" The nurse's voice came through the earpiece jerking Thay out of his trance.

"Katie? How did you-"

"Sec's earpiece is on his bedside table. It was the only thing he had on him as well as his wallet."

Thay paused and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is Sec alright?"

"He's stable. His heart rates been up and down but that's about it. Nothing really serious." Katie said softly looking over Sec's limp body. "Are you alright though? I heard about what happened. Are you guys okay?"

"Jast's wounded his leg but that's about all."

"Where are you?"

Thay looked at Caan who mouthed the word 'no' to him.

"I can't tell you. They might find us."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know, but they want to destroy us."

"_Oh, a hunt… how lovely… A like a good hunt Dalek Thay… And I'm going to hunt you down and destroy you five stunted little Dalek Humans. Starting with your fearless leader…" _A third voice hissed through the earpiece.

Thay gasped hopelessly like a fish out of water.

"You leave Sec alone you hear me! You leave him alone!" Thay screamed down the earpiece.

His yells had attracted the attention of Caan who snatched the earpiece off of Thay.

Jast and Sal wearily woke up.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Caan hissed down the device.

"_All pure Daleks must be destroyed. Starting with you." _The deep gruttal voice growled at them deep.

"I demand to know who you are!" Caan spoke in to the device.

"_I am Alpha. And that is all you need to know." _The voice said softly before being followed by static.

Caan jammed Jast's device in to his laptop and began to track the signal.

"Maybe if you- urgh!" Jast cried faltering on the floor and lying limp his leg still causing a large amount of pain for him.

Sal grasped Jast and helped him keeping his leg as still as possible.

"Found it. The West estate. 2 kilometres from here." Caan said.

"I'm going with you." Thay said standing up.

"Thay, you promised me…" Jast gasped painfully. "You swore in Sec's name."

"I'm going Jast. I'm going to this Alpha and I'm going to bring him down!" Thay snarled.

Jast grabbed Thay's hand.

"Please Thay. You promised...you promised me..."

"I'm sorry Jast. Caan, I'm coming with you no matter what you say." Thay said as Caan opened his mouth to protest. Caan looked dismal at Jast.

Jast shook his head and fell into Sal's arms his leg hurting him badly. Thay was as determinated as his father, and Jast knew that when Sec's mind was made up. It would take some serious pursuding to rethink let alone change his mind.

Dalek Thay was no different...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion; **And still no one is dead... Hmmm... This Alpha character, I've mentioned him or her before in one of my other stories... Oh, big give away there! But all hall be revelled... very soon...

**Naked people running around on international flights to Australia? What's this now?! I mean... please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- Identification**

Dalek Sec sat beside Dalek Thay in spirit form as he sat his knees clutched to his chest in an attempt to keep warm.

Caan appeared behind him and cuddled Thay to him.

Dalek Jast lay asleep on the blanket nearby, his right leg heavily bandaged from the wound from the piece of shrapnel that had embedded itself into his leg.

Caan and Sal had managed to pull it out but with difficulty.

Jast had been in agony when they had pulled it out. Screaming and crying.

Jast had lain shivering and whimpering in pain for about an hour afterwards until Caan had giving him some medicine to ease the pain and he had fallen asleep.

"Jast'll be alright Thay. As soon as we found out who's behind this." Caan whispered to the tired Dalek.

Thay nodded wearily and closed his eyes.

Caan sighed and looked up a Sal.

"I do hope that Sec will be alright." Caan looked at Sal.

In the short year they had been together, they had learnt that Sal wasn't a heartless beast but a kind caring man.

Sal looked deep in to the fire and then up at the ceiling of the large warehouse of which they had hidden out in.

"He'll be fine, Sal. Hopefully we'll be fine too." Caan said looking down at Thay whom had peacefully fallen asleep in his arms.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Thay was rudely awakened by the sound of Caan's laptop being opened. Sunlight was filtering in through the sky lights.

"Is it morning?" Thay yawned crawling to his feet.

Caan nodded and returned to his computer.

Sitting beside Caan he peered at the screen.

"I can identify where the bomb came from. It was made from Dalekanium-"

"Dalekanium?" Thay asked a confused look on his face. "Isn't that Polycarbide, our Polycarbide? What… how did someone get our travel units?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to get a signal and then I'm going to find out." Caan said.

"I am coming with you." Thay said softly.

"No. You promised Jast. You can't break his promise when he's like that." Caan said pointing to Jast motionless sleeping body lying peacefully beside Sal.

Thay looked at the floor and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm still upset about yesterday. And what happened with the car and everything."

Caan nodded and returned to his computer.

"Caan." Thay said in a very faint voice a few minutes later. "What about Sec? He's lying alone in that hospital bed with out someone speaking to him. What if he's attacked in the hospital."  
"He won't be." Caan said softly.

Thay walked some way away and looked through Dalek Jast's rug sack. He found Jast communications device and pulled it out and placed it at his ear.

"Sec…" He said softly into the device.

He could only hear the beeping of the life support machine.

Thay's eye closed and he listened deeply to the noises of Sec's room. The others might of thought this strange and pointless but to Thay it was the only thing that reminded him that Dalek Sec was still living and he was still fighting for life.

"Hello?" The nurse's voice came through the earpiece jerking Thay out of his trance.

"Katie? How did you-"

"Sec's earpiece is on his bedside table. It was the only thing he had on him as well as his wallet."

Thay paused and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is Sec alright?"

"He's stable. His heart rates been up and down but that's about it. Nothing really serious." Katie said softly looking over Sec's limp body. "Are you alright though? I heard about what happened. Are you guys okay?"

"Jast's wounded his leg but that's about all."

"Where are you?"

Thay looked at Caan who mouthed the word 'no' to him.

"I can't tell you. They might find us."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know, but they want to destroy us."

"_Oh, a hunt… how lovely… A like a good hunt Dalek Thay… And I'm going to hunt you down and destroy you five stunted little Dalek Humans. Starting with your fearless leader…" _A third voice hissed through the earpiece.

Thay gasped hopelessly like a fish out of water.

"You leave Sec alone you hear me! You leave him alone!" Thay screamed down the earpiece.

His yells had attracted the attention of Caan who snatched the earpiece off of Thay.

Jast and Sal wearily woke up.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Caan hissed down the device.

"_All pure Daleks must be destroyed. Starting with you." _The deep gruttal voice growled at them deep.

"I demand to know who you are!" Caan spoke in to the device.

"_I am Alpha. And that is all you need to know." _The voice said softly before being followed by static.

Caan jammed Jast's device in to his laptop and began to track the signal.

"Maybe if you- urgh!" Jast cried faltering on the floor and lying limp his leg still causing a large amount of pain for him.

Sal grasped Jast and helped him keeping his leg as still as possible.

"Found it. The West estate. 2 kilometres from here." Caan said.

"I'm going with you." Thay said standing up.

"Thay, you promised me…" Jast gasped painfully. "You swore in Sec's name."

"I'm going Jast. I'm going to this Alpha and I'm going to bring him down!" Thay snarled.

Jast grabbed Thay's hand.

"Please Thay. You promised...you promised me..."

"I'm sorry Jast. Caan, I'm coming with you no matter what you say." Thay said as Caan opened his mouth to protest. Caan looked dismal at Jast.

Jast shook his head and fell into Sal's arms his leg hurting him badly. Thay was as determinated as his father, and Jast knew that when Sec's mind was made up. It would take some serious pursuding to rethink let alone change his mind.

Dalek Thay was no different...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion; **And still no one is dead... Hmmm... This Alpha character, I've mentioned him or her before in one of my other stories... Oh, big give away there! But all hall be revelled... very soon...

**Naked people running around on international flights to Australia? What's this now?! I mean... please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- Alpha**

Deep in the dark reaches of the sewers where only the strongest survive a red and silver Dalek stirred as it saw people coming towards it.

"Well? Did you contact them?" The Dalek asked.

"We sure did Alpha. The little one went into frenzy about us attacking his father." One of the men said softly.

The Dalek turned and glided down through the dark. The two men went to follow but the Dalek spoke out.

"Do not follow!" Alpha cried out. "Wish to remain alone, with my thoughts."

One of the men went to follow but the other shrugged him off.

"Com'on, let's leave it."

The sound of footsteps died away and Alpha was left to reflect on what these Daleks had done to her.

They had betrayed her and tried to destroy her. They almost did but Alpha escape using an emergency temporal shift. Dalek Kai, her son had destroyed him. Turned her into the Emperor.

And for that, Alpha had decided that these Daleks, descendants of that wretched Dalek Kai had to answer for his actions.

But she felt guilty about attacking the son of the leader, Dalek Thay. He seemed so young, so youthful and fit. And he was so very strong willed.

It did not matter, he would find out how strong the boy really was when she faced him.

She wanted the boy for herself. She wanted the boy to serve her. Or at least, talk to her and become her companion. She was lonely, maybe that was the reason she wanted to destroy them.

But if she destroyed these Human Daleks was she not making herself even lonelier?

Shaking her head she turned and glide along the sewer pipe, gravel crunching against her base.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Thay and Caan came to the West estate Sewers. The long tunnels illuminated by fluorescent blue and purple lights.

"It reminds me of New York." Thay said softly. Caan glanced at the boy but didn't say any thing.

Tucking his laptop under his arm he made his way down towards where he had found the signal. Thay quickly followed in his wake.

About 500 hundred metres in them faced those two men once again.

This time Thay kept his cool, his hand reaching for his foot long army knife tucked in his leather boots.

One of the men, the leader laughed.

"We don't want to fight little boy. We want you to meet Alpha."

Thay narrowed his eye. "Then you are cowards if you will not fight."

"Thay!" Caan snarled in his ear. "Do not provoke. A Dalek warrior does not provoke the enemy!"

"It is fine uncle." The man said softly to Caan. "Alpha has admired the boy's spirit. She likes you. She want's your company."

"Take us to her then." Caan said stepping forward.

"No." One of the men held is hand out to Caan. "The boy only. No one else. She wants to see the boy."

"Most certainly not-" Caan began, sounding very stern.

"I will go." Thay said contradicting his uncle.

Caan stared at him in horror. "Thay! I cannot let you!" Caan growled, shaking his nephew by the shoulders.

"Caan, think about it. What would Sec do if he where here?"

Caan fell silent. Sec would face this, Alpha alone. He knew he would.

"But he would also hold you back. He would not let you go in there alone."

You are forgetting Caan. I am Sec's son. I have the order to command. Although I have not so far, as I have felt unready, I see this as a test, Caan. I am the blood line to command. And I shall go and meet this Alpha regardless."

Caan stared at Thay wide eyed.

The boy was right. Caan closed his eyes and hugged the boy to his chest.

"Be careful. Do you promise?"

"I promise Caan."

"You're just like Dalek Sec you know that. Now be careful, little Dalek." Caan said smiling holding back tears.

"I will." Thay said before following the two men down in to the darkness of the sewers.

Caan watched him go. Afraid that, that would be the last time he saw Dalek Thay.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Thay entered the small cavern. It was wet dark and damp.

"Hi there. I'm Dalek Thay. You wanted to see me Alpha." Thay said standing as proudly and as high as he could, knife still in hand.

_"I know you are child. I've been watching you. You're very brave." _A Dalek voice came from the darkness.

A Dalek emerged.

Its casing was red with Silver trims that glinted in the dim light.

Thay looked at it. Slight worry flickered across his face.

The Dalek gave a soft laugh, which Thay had never heard of one doing so. He just stood there a little stunned.

"You re not a pure Dalek are you?" Thay asked the Dalek.

"Affirmative, Dalek Boy. I am one of the Human Daleks created by the second incarnation of the Doctor. Dalek Alpha."

Thay realised his knife would be no good against Alpha and tucked it into his boot and crossed his arms and looked Alpha sternly in eyestalk.

"Your goons hurt my father."

Alpha looked Thay up and down.

"They are not my 'goons.' They are free to leave me when ever they wish."

"I do not care. My father, my Dalek Sec is lying in intensive care because of you. Then why. If you're a Dalek, why do you want to destroy us so?"

"You are direct descendants of Dalek Kai. The Dalek that betrayed my and almost killed me. He left me for dead on Skaro and almost killed me until I escaped to this far away world. When I heard of your little Cult of Skaro, I knew that you where the direct descendants of that Kai... I wanted to destroy you until I saw you little boy... you are strong and proud. I am lonely on this world. I have no companions. I want you as my companion."

"As your companion!?" Thay suddenly spat. "You hurt and left my father to die in a hospital bed. No! I think not, Alpha!" Thay hissed with loathing and anger.

Thay turned to leave but the two men blocked his path.

"Alpha does not wish you to leave. Therefore we cannot allow you to leave."

"Let me go. I want to see Sec. I want to see my father!" Thay snarled struggling against the two men. They pushed him back towards Alpha, whom he collapsed against.

"Your father is a criminal. His ancestor betrayed me and destroyed my will. He must die."

Alpha turned to one of the men… "Omega. Go to the Queen Alexandrina hospital. Turn of the life support of intensive care unit 821."

Omega, nodded his head left.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion; **I can see you! You're screaming at me for doing it… you know you are!

**I know I'm gonna get hate mail after this… but I welcome the critique… so review! Slag, whatever… hate mail is still love people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-**

Katie tended to Dalek Sec. She knew that if one cared for a patient long enough in intensive care and liked them and even grew attached to them.

Katie adjusted his blankets, not wanting to thing but it came anyway…

If they grew attached and the person died then there would be loss every where. She would lose her job, Thay and his family would lose someone they loved very much and the hospital would lose money.

Katie looked up as a thick, muscular man barged through the door.

"Excuse me. But this is an intensive care unit. This person is near death and in pain. If you don't mind leaving now-"

"Sorry love, I've been told to turn off his life support. And I won't let you stop me."

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

"NO! Please! Sec's my father!" Thay screamed and cried on the floor.

"It does not matter-"

"It does to me! Sec gave his life for me. To protect me from those stupid goons of yours! He'll do anything for me for my family. He loves me more than anything in world. Because he created me in a laboratory and loved me ever since I was born."

Thay said gloomily loving at the floor.

"If you take Sec away from me, then I will have nothing left. I will become a coward and a wimp. Dalek Sec gives me strength. Knowing that he was murdered and could not fight back will ultimately destroy me more than any pain or bullet could ever." Thay said sadly.

Alpha advanced on the little boy and stared down at him. He was grieving crying.

"Poor child." Alpha said softly to herself.

"I will become your companion and make you happy only if you stop killing my family. If you destroy them then I will have no choice but to destroy you." Thay said warningly.

"You are my companion now and you can not destroy me with a knife."

"But I can destroy myself." Thay said taking up his knife in his hand. "My father carved me this knife out of my travel unit. He carved it out of love and respect. A if you destroy my only family then I will destroy myself. And you will become lonely once more. Do you want that?"

Alpha extended her manipulator stalk to Thay's head.

"You can't stop me!" Thay yelled scrabbling away.

"I'm not going to hurt you little child. I want you to open you mind so I can see whether you are lying to me or not." Alpha said softly.

Thay paused and then let Alpha probe his mind.

"Certainly. Sec loves you. He-"

"Go deeper. See what he really means to me." Thay encouraged his anger rising.

"He- he wanted to kill you when he first saw you? But-"

"He stopped because he loved me so much. Even as a Dalek, he protected me from mechoniods, from other rebel Daleks to laying his life for me with the Movellian virus… do you see? Do you see what he means to me now…?" Thay gasped, Tears running down his face.

Alpha heard Sec's voice deep with her own mind as see probed into Thay's mind…

_"Sec..." Thay choked feebly. Sec clutched at his son's arms. _

_"Thay? It's alright." Sec said whispering. "I'll get the cure, I'll get it for you Thay... I promise... I'll get it, even if it kills me..." Sec gasped._

_"Sec, no!" Thay moaned touching his fathers face. _

_"I promise Thay. Dalek's promise." Sec said softly, closing his eye and clutching Thay's body close to him. _

_Thay lapsed in to unconsciousness and knew nothing more._

Alpha turned and glided into the darkness. She looked back at the quivering boy sitting in the corner shaking.

She realized the error of her ways. She approached the boy and lifted her communicator.

"Omega. Stop, the boy does not deserve to be parted with his father. Their love is too strong." Alpha said softly. Thay's eye brightened and he leapt up and practically hugged Alpha.

"Oh thank you!" He said his boyish charm and youth back in his face.

Alpha gave a silent smile in his mind.

"I'm sorry Alpha. I've switched his life support off." Omega's reply came.

Thay look mortified and snatched himself any from Alpha.

"You murderer!" Thay shrieked. He drew out his knife and prepared to spear his heart.

"Thay STOP!" A voice called out.

Thay raised his head. He knew that voice. In the distance he heard Omega's voice.

"He's still alive… He's still fighting without the life support."

"Thay, please stop. I don't want you to do this to yourself."

Thay whirled but only faced Omega.

"Se-Se-Sec? Is that you?" Thay croaked.

"I'll keep fighting if I know you're in danger Thay. I won't let you down. I promised myself that a long time ago."

"Turn the life support back on."

"Sec? Where are you?" Thay asked.

"I'm here. I've always been here. Now be careful and I just want you to know that… I love you." Sec's voiced faded.

"Life supports back on. He's fine." Omega's voice echoed through the communications device.

Alpha retreated into her dark corner.

"I am sorry for all the pain I've caused. I guess I just let myself get out of control. All I wanted was a friend… someone who would protect me and love me. I've never had that feeling in my life. I've just been so lonesome. I wanted someone who would help and love me. I'm sorry for doing this to you." Alpha said her Dalek voice croaked sorrowfully.

Alpha went to leave but she felt a hand on her domed head.

She turned to see the Dalek boy looking at her sorry.

"I forgive you. It must be hard for you." He said knowingly.

"It is." Alpha said sadly.

"I think I may know how to help you…"

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion; **See, I could never kill Sec of. He's too much of a idol to the others. If Sec where to die then the group would just fall apart. And I wanted to include Jast and Caan in on the adventure this time.

It's to make people see that Thay is not just a tiny, ignorant child. He's second to Sec and he's a charming little guy!

**Review! Please review! Okay? Or you can just tell me how much you love donuts or something…**


	8. Chapter 8

**D.Avion**Just a little add on…

**Epilogue **

Dalek Sec lay under the shade of a tree his head gazing at the sky as the sapphire blue of the country gently sent him to sleep.

Jast was in the garden of the house tending to his 'babies' as Caan would tease him about.

They had moved to a large mansion in the countryside.

Rustling sounded behind him and he turned as Dalek Alpha came out of the bush.

She was now a Human Dalek. A female, she had longer tentacles, a bosom, and an eye that glimmered in the light.

"Sec, I have news for you." She chimed softly lying beside him.

Two years had past since her arrival and she and Sec had fallen deep into love, even though she had tried to kill him and his brothers, father and son.

Sec raised his head to her smiling face.

"Well?" Sec asked as she merely smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Well, as you know I've been ill the last few days and I went to the Doctor, like you said and…"

"And, what is it?" Sec asked.

"The Doctor has confirmed. There will be a child. A Human Dalek baby, a girl in fact." Alpha said clutching Sec's hands.

Sec's smile turned to a wild grin as he stood and grasped Alpha's arms and swung her round.

"So you're happy then." Alpha said slightly dizzy.

"Happy? I am not happy! I am so excited! This is brilliant! A child! The first Human Dalek child in the universe!" Sec said laughing happily.

Alpha and Sec joyfully hugged as Jast had noticed their sudden outbursts of happiness.

"Well? Isn't someone going to tell me what are we all happy about?" Jast asked walking over to them.

Sec and Alpha clung to each other as they held each others arms, grinning widely.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Mongoola was born late September in The Dalek mansion.

Mongoola was named after the great Kelad legend, Mongoola the Courageous.

Mongoola the courageous was said to have defeated all of her enemies on the front line in a great battle.

Though Mongoola was strong and independent she was a mere child, a teenager when she had commanded the fleet.

Her parents loved her and feared for her safely, even though at birth she had killed the Kraigon which had been sent for the lake of mutations to destroy her.

Mongoola was a strong child, stronger than any empire had ever seen…

Dalek Mongoola was no difference.

She loved her family and respected them always.

And that was the way of the new Dalek Empire…

Always…

**D.Avion; **I hoped you like that. I enjoyed writing it anyway.

**Review… if you would please…**


End file.
